An Angel's desire
by BardockKunIsAwesome
Summary: Ludwig, a guardian-arch angel, has been in heaven for as long as he can remember. One day that all changes as the person he is watching over gets cornered in an alley by some criminals. Ludwig tries everything he can think of, but then he is forced to do something he and other Angels look down upon. Leaving heaven in order to harm.
1. Chapter 1

An Angel's desire ((...~(e/w/e~) hehehe...))

Chapter: 1 Bad decisions

It was a pleasant afternoon, the sun was shining, and the birds were chirping. Feliciano Vargas sat there, on his window terrace with a cup of tea, watching the news.

 ** _'Downtown someone has been killed. There was a witness, and they report that the victim was being followed as they went into an abandoned alley. Where the criminal mugged and shot them. They left the seen and are still on the run. They are considered armed and dangerous. Police advise you not to be out at night, and if you are not to be alone. Call the police if you have any tips on the investigation. Now to other news-'_**

Feliciano frowned at the T.V.

((For the love of God... * I just made a stupid joke* I am sorry xD I can not rp Feli worth shit so I shall make him say 'Ve' and other pacifist shit! XDDD))

"Ve...there have been too many crimes lately...I wonder why everyone can't get along, and always have to resort to violence..."

He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a familiar Italian song playing. His brother's ring tone. As he hummed along he went inside, picked up the phone, and pressed the green answer button.

((I can do Romano though xD))

"Ciao fratello!"

"Ciao Vene..."

"Ve~ How are you?"

He asked his older twin as he sat down.

"I'm fine...Vene I-"

"I'm good too! So what's up? When are you coming home?"

"Will you stop-a fucking interrupting me for-a once?!"

"I'm sorry! Don't be mad!"

There was an audible sigh on Romano's end.

"Anyway...That's-a what I wanted to talk to you about...I'm going out with Antonio tonight."

"Oh...well ok! I'll see you when you get home!"

"Alright...Arivaderci..."

"Bye!"

He had hung up. Feliciano looked out the window. The sun was setting lower and lower into the sky.

"I need to go and get some pasta before it gets too dark..."

He stood up with a sigh. Going over to the door, he pulled on his boots and put his jacket on. As he opened the door he inhaled a chilly deep breath. It had gotten colder since the sun had started to set. It had also started to snow a bit. He looked up at the sky. The orange and red hues got darker and darker by the minute. He turned back to the door, closed it, and locked it.

"I need to hurry..."

Feliciano began his walk to the store.

HETALIA

Up...up...up...above the sky, in the heavens, a blonde man with golden wings stood there watching. He was an angel...A guardian angel. He was not a regular guardian angel though, he was an Arch Angel. He hadn't been a human soul from Earth. He had always been in heaven. Being made by God ment he didn't feel any emotions. No pain...no suffering...only euphoria. He stood there, unfeeling, watching the human the human on Earth he is ment to guard.

"Oi West!"

The blonde turned his head around to see an Albino with golden wings flying towards him.

"Vhat is it Gilbert?"

That was the name he was given by God himself.

"I just came to check on you!"

"Don't you have someone to be vatching, bruder?"

Brother...when he was 'born' Gilbert was there and he had introduced himself to him as his older brother.

"Well ja...but can't I spare a minute or two to talk to check on mein bruder?"

"Vhat's zhis now...are you feeling emotions?"

"Ha-ha Ludwig...you no we can't..."

Ludwig was the name he was given.

"Ja...I do..."

The reason why they could not was a mystery to them all. It was something Ludwig always wondered about.

"So what's new with you?"

"Nothing really..."

He averted his attention back to the place where he watched the human.

"How's your charge?"

"By charge I am guessing you mean Feliciano?"

"Duh...doesn't charge mean something you watch over?"

"It means a lot of things..."

"Well ja I guess...hey did you hear about-"

At this point he had started to drown his voice out and only focus on Feliciano. Who was paying for his groceries down on Earth.

"Grazie!"

He smiled to the cashier as he took his paper bag. The cashier blushed and waved a good bye to him as he walked out of the store. Once he was out, he walked on the sidewalk that would lead him home. As he was walking though he couldn't help but notice a strange feeling that he was being watched.

 ** _'Probably just my imagination...'_**

He continued walking.

 ** _END OF CHAPTER 1_**

 ** _AN: I know this story is stupid! xD It was just an idea!_**


	2. Chapter 2:

An Angel's desire

Ch: 2 Even worse decisions

Ludwig, up in heaven, had begun to suspect something was wrong. He looked around the general area of where Feliciano was, and had figured out he was being followed. He tried to stop them by manipulating objects, but they seemed to go around any obstacle he placed.

"Mein gott..."

"I know! Zhen he-"

"Vhat? I'm not talking about vhatever you are going on about."

"You veren't even listening..."

"Was?"

"Nothing...nothing...so vhat's happening?"

"Feliciano is being followed..."

"By who?"

"Probably some criminals...wait...vhy are you still here?!"

"Matthew vill be fine for 30 minutes!"

Ludwig just sighed.

"How do you suggest I stop them? I've tried everything I can think of..."

"Have you tried zhe 'conscience' way?"

"Zhe vhat?"

"Zhe 'conscience' way. You know when humans talk about zhat little voice inside their head that tells zhem right from wrong?"

"Ja..."

"Vell zhat's us! Just...try to be his 'conscience'...tell him what to do. But be careful about the whole...angel business. Don't want to freak him out more zhan he probably already is."

"He doesn't know he's being followed yet..."

"Warn him then."

"I'll try..."

Feliciano had begun to walk faster. The paranoia had gotten to him now. As he was walking he came across an alley. He had thought to himself that that could be a short cut home, but in the back of his mind he could hear something saying:

 ** _'That isn't a good idea..._** '

But being his naturally naïve self he ignored it and walked into it.

"Schieße..."

"What now?"

"I tried what you said, and he ignored me."

"Vell...zhat can happen sometimes...I have to go now. See ya!"

Gilbert had taken off, and started to fly to where he watched his human.

"What do I do...?" He grumbled to himself.

HETALIA

Feliciano had been walking in the alleyway for a bit, and had began to hear noises. At first, he had thought nothing of it but as he walked faster and faster so did the sound of foot steps. Then it dwelled on him...he was being followed.

 ** _'Oh no...what do I do...?'_**

He took a right turn and came across a dead end.

"Merde!" He said out loud. The sound of foot steps had halted.

 **(AND HERE IS THE PART WERE I GET WEIRD XD I WANT THIS TO SEEM NOT AS CREEPY BUT WITH GANGBANGERS IT GETS LIKE THAT XD)**

He heard a whistle and the sound of foots steps that weren't as loud as before.

"Looky here boys...we found our selves a lost one"

Feliciano stood there quietly thinking of what to do.

'Could I run? No...there is more than one I'd get caught...and I can't force my way...oh god please help me...'

"Aww...what's wrong? Cat gotcha tongue?"

Feliciano face contorted into one of fright and disgust as he heard the man tease him and the others he had with him laugh.

"I-I..."

"Your what?"

Feliciano shut his mouth, he couldn't think of what to say. He could hear them walk forward a bit.

"Why don't you turn around? Let's get a good look at cha'?"

He wouldn't move. He refused to. He heard some one walk up to him and grab him by the arm, and forcefully turn him.

"Ah!"

The bag had fallen from Feliciano's arms and he scrambled to get it, but he was held back into place my the man. The leader, Feliciano assumed he was by how the rest were behind him, walked forward and whistled again.

"My my my...looks like we got ourselves a pretty one..."

He put a hand on Feliciano's cheeks and pushed his fingers slightly together to make him look like he was pouting.

HETALIA

Up in heaven, Ludwig was watching.

"Mein gott...vhat can I do..."

Would could he do? He had already done everything within his power. Everything except...

He frowned. He couldn't do that. No no no. He shook his head, contemplating it. There's now way he could. If he did that would be abandoning everything he has known.

"L-Let me go..."

Ludwig looked back to what was going on.

HETALIA

"Could you repeat that? I don't think I heard you correctly..."

"I-I said...let me go!"

Feliciano had began to struggle. Kicking the man who was behind him's legs and biting the leader's hand.

"OW!"

The leader jumped back and held his hand where he had been bitten.

"You son of a bitch!"

The leader yelled out just before he punched Feliciano in the stomach. He cried out and doubled over, but he was put back in a upright position by the man behind him.

"Have fun with them...just give me anything good they have on them..."

Feliciano's eyes snapped open.

 ** _'Wh-what are they...No!'_**

He began to struggle helplessly again.

HETALIA

"I have to do something...I can't just sit here!"

Ludwig stopped pacing and looked to where he saw his brother. His back was to him.

 ** _'Gott...I have to...bruder please don't hate me...'_**

Ludwig stood at the edge of the clouds now. Thinking of a way to make it down there in time. As he was about to jump, he heard a yell.

"Ludwig!?"

His head automatically snapped over to his brother. Who was staring at him, awestruck.

"Bruder..."

"I swear to gott..."

Ludwig looked to where he was going to go and backed away from the edge.

"Don't you dare...!"

He looked over to him once more. Gilbert was now standing with his wings outstretched, ready to take off.

"Ludwig..."

"Es tut meir lied..."

He ran back towards the edge and jumped.

"NO!"

END OF CHAPTER 2

Translations (even though this shouldn't be your first Hetalia fanfic you've read with these words) :

Mein gott: German for 'My god'

Was: German for 'What?'

Schieße: German for 'Shit' (...actually there are a lot of words for shit in German XD )

Merde: Italian for 'Shit' (...I think...)

Es tut meir lied: German for 'I am so very sorry', 'I am very sorry', 'I am so sorry', or just 'I am sorry'

 **A.N: Yeah yeah...I know...Its shit XD but hey. It was just an idea. This time I made the chapter longer so...** **（＾∇＾）** **Yay! I don't hope you like it because as I just said. It's shit XD I noticed my error in the first chapter with Gil's german accent...it wasn't there (** **･** **_** **･** **; I may try to ask a friend of mine for help. You guys may know them as 'The Kirklands' on here and if not you should totally look them up. Their FrUK is amazing! XD Going to need the help in later chapters. Planning some lemon. (Or at least I'm gonna try it) So yeah...I am writing and editing this when I should be asleep... (** **ｰ ｰ** **;) What do I do with my life? XD Auf und Gut nacht...or morgen...abend? Idfk (^◇^;)**

 **-BardockKunIsAwesome -(⌒-⌒; )**


	3. Chapter 3

An Angel's desire

Chapter 3: Safe for now

What have I just done?

Was what Ludwig thought as he was falling down to earth. He had no choice. He had to do it, or at least that's what he told himself. He began to feel hot as the wind hit his skin.

"LUDIWG!"

Looking up, he saw Gilbert nosediving to him so he could level with him.

'Gott verdammt...'

Gilbert was right beside him now and grabbed his arm.

"What zhe hell, West?! What are you thinking?!"

What was he thinking? If he succeeds in what he plans to do he will lose everything he has ever known.

"Answer me damn it!"

"I don't know..."

Gilbert looked taken aback by his answer.

"But I know I have to do zhis..."

He looked at his brother with a confident look.

"Ludwig-"

That was all he was able to get out before Ludwig pushed him away, and began to nosedive down so he could go faster. He could hear Gilbert yell as he began to lose his balance.

"BRUDER, DU BIN EINE DUMMKOPF!" (or 'DU BIN EINE DUMMKOPF, BRUDER!' )

'Es tut meir lied, bruder...'

Ludwig could see where he had to land now.

HETALIA

 **(I DO NOT WANT TO DO THIS CREEPY SHIT BUT I HAVE TO XD)**

"Let me go!"

Feliciano was still fighting a useless battle. They were succeeding in what they were doing.

"Now now...this won't hurt as bad if you stop fighting~"

He pinned him down.

"Stop!"

"Oh really now? You want us to stop?"

He put his hand in Feliciano's pants. Feliciano clenched his eyes shut.

"Something says otherwise..."

"Stop it! Let me go! Help!"

They laughed at him.

"No one can hear you~ Everyone is at home. Doing what the cops told them."

He began to cry.

"Grandpa! Lovino! Anyone! Please!"

He begged for someone to save him. Anyone. He just wanted to go home.

"What the-?"

There was a whistling sound and it got louder and louder. Feliciano opened his eyes and what he saw shocked him.

HETALIA

Ludwig was a hundred feet from them now, and had begun to hear a whistling sound past his ears. He ignored it and spread his wings out to slow himself down. He was still going to fast but he didn't care. He was going to stop them before they do more than enough harm. He was right on top of the one who had Feliciano pinned down and he stretched his leg out to kick him off. Which he succeeded in doing. He landed between the two.

"What the hell!? What is this shit? A joke?"

Yelled the one who he had just kicked in the face. Ludwig looked behind him and saw Feliciano shaking and backing away from him.

"Hey! Answer me you punk!"

Ludwig looked back at the man as he rushed at him. He moved out of the way, stuck his leg out, and tripped him. Before he fell over, Ludwig grabbed him by the shirt collar and threw him over to the rest of his gang members.

"You're too slow..." (1)

"Why you!"

Another member rushed at him. He swung his arm out to punch Ludwig in the face. Ludwig ducked down and connected his elbow to the man's mid section. He flew back and fell on the other man.

"Don't just stand there get him!"

The leader yelled at the others and they ran at Ludwig. He sighed.

HETALIA

Ludwig held the leader against a brick wall by the neck. Glaring.

"You son of a...what the hell are you?!"

Ludwig just looked at him.

"It doesn't matter vhat I am...I hope you have a good time in hell."

"What are-"

Ludwig squeezed down on his throat. The leader grabbed at his hands and tried to free himself but he was too strong.

"Stop!"

Ludwig's ear twitched and he looked to Feliciano. Who grabbed his arm.

"Let him go!"

"But he-"

"I know but he still deserves to live! Everyone does!"

Ludwig's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to say something but closed it. He let the man go and they fell to their knees holding their throat. Ludwig pulled his head to look up at him.

"Do zhis to anyone again and I vill kill you. Understand?"

The man nodded vigorously.

"Gut."

He let him go and turned to walk away.

"Wait..."

He stopped.

"Where are you going?"

Ludwig thought for a moment. Where was he going to go? He was new to the world. He had no place to go.

"I don't know..."

He felt something grab his hand, and turned to see Feliciano.

"You can come with me!"

Feliciano smiled at him. Ludwig thought for a moment and nodded.

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Vhat about your bag?"

"Oh yeah that!"

Feliciano let go of his hand and went over to put the contents of his groceries back in the bag. He picked it up.

"Alright I'm done! Let's go now."

He walked out of the alley and Ludwig followed. On the edge of a building Gilbert sat there. He had seen everything.

"So it's going to be like zhat huh?"

He asked the question to the retreating silhouette of his brother. Knowing that he couldn't hear him.

"I'm bringing you back...whether you like it or not...At least your safe..."

He stood and outstretched his wings ready to fly back up.

"Safe for now I mean..."

 _END OF CHAPTER 3_

1\. Guess where that reference is from and I will mention you in the next chapter!

Translations: (I'm still practicing with my german grammar so if it isn't exactly right tell me and I will fix it.)

Gott verdammt: Is German for 'God damn it'

I was confused how the correct way to say this...it's either BRUDER, DU BIN EINE DUMMKOPF or DU BIN EINE DUMMKOPF, BRUDER: it should translate to...'You are a..' Dummkopf means 'dummy head' in German...so it would basically mean idiot...so it would be, 'You are a idiot, brother' or 'Brother, you are a idiot' (THANK YOU FRO THE CORRECTIONS XD)

 **A.N: Yo! This is Bardock. GOD DAMN I MADE THIS CHAPTER LONG XD I have a funny reason why it took longer to upload this chapter. (I use my Note thing on my iPad to make the stories) I was half asleep and wrote almost to the end and I saved this and turned my iPad off. I wake up from my alarm and grab the iPad to continue the rest but I pressed the wrong button...and that button was the delete button... (** **ｰ ｰ** **;) So I had to rewrite it all. Which pissed me off. The sad thing is I didn't exactly remember what I wrote previously and had to basically rewrite the idea of it... (⌒-⌒; ) Yeah I know...kinda stupid. But hey. At least I redid it xD That aside...If you are reading this shitty story thanks** **（＾∇＾）** **and thanks again! (If you can tell me where that reference is from I will mention you in the next chapter ( ^ω^ ) hint: It comes from an arcade like game.) So yeah...Auf und gut nacht, abend and/or morgen!**

 **\- BardockKunIsAwesome**


End file.
